Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{4y + 8}{5y} = 5$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5y$ $4y + 8 = 25y$ $8 = 21y$ $21y = 8$ $y = \dfrac{8}{21}$